


Fates : Paradox

by Jory014



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory014/pseuds/Jory014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin, seeing the consequences of her choices, was given a chance--a chance to choose her fate.<br/>A chance to attain redemption.<br/>A chance for retribution.<br/>With her memories intact, will she be able to save those she love?<br/>Will she attain true peace?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is also available in Fanfiction.net (URL:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11909189/1/Fates-Paradox)
> 
> Hi everyone!
> 
> It's been a long time since I have written fanfiction, but this will be the first time I will be posting on this website!
> 
> I never imagined the day that I will return to writing fanfictions.
> 
> I will be honest that I have only been in this site recently as a lurker or a reviewer of other people's work at best, but here I am (finally already with an account in this site).
> 
> To be honest, I decided to write my own original fiction, but I also realized that I need to sharpen my writing, so here I am and back and had chosen this fandom because this is my current addiction.
> 
> Before anything else, thanks to my best buddies from the office who I shall call under the names G and M for being highly supportive of my writing for this fic wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for them.
> 
> So, I hope you guys would enjoy my first Fire Emblem fanfic!

**\- Prologue-**

The sakura leaves danced along with the wind around a statue shaped into a form of a woman that looked like a goddess. The statue wore a peaceful look on her face, which can be viewed by the whole country of Hoshido.

A country that was once in war against Nohr.

A country that vouched for peace.

Four people stood around it as their hearts felt nothing but pure serenity. It was a feeling that they haven't felt their entire lives.

The four had smiles plastered on their faces as they gazed up towards the statue. 

One of them had wild, long, dark brown hair and eyes, was named Ryoma. He was the crowned prince of Hoshido and the oldest among the siblings.

The other was a girl with short bright red hair and dark caramel eyes named Hinoka, the oldest Princess of Hoshido just following after Ryoma.

The next one following after Hinoka was a young Prince, who had long silver hair tied up into a neat ponytail. He had eyes colored hazel almost in the shade of gold. His height stood a few inches above the shoulder of his older brother but was taller than her older sister by a few inches. His name was Takumi.

Then the youngest princess, was named Sakura. She had light colored red hair and eyes akin to Hinoka and was the shortest among the siblings.

But there was another one that stood just right behind them.

She had light blonde hair that almost looked silver. Her eyes were drenched in the shade of crimson. Her pupils were dilated and her ears were pointed, showing her strong dragon heritage. A Princess of Hoshido, and also a Princess of Nohr.

Her history was the most intricate among them.

At a young age, she was kidnapped from Hoshido and was made to believe that she was a Princess of Nhor.

Her memories were altered and removed completely from her mind under a dark and evil spell by none other than her adoptive father and King of Nhor-Garon.

However, due to her quest for peace and for avenging her mother, Queen Mikoto-to which the statue before them has taken the image of.

Fate brought her home.

Fate brought her back to Hoshido and had Hoshido fight alongside her.

Fate led her to her husband.

Though the siblings before her were also not related to her by blood for they were not born of her mother nor was she herself born of the late King Sumeragi, they accepted her and her mother.

They still became a real family.

But with all the events that had transpired, the sacrifices made, she can't help but ask herself:

_'Is this the peace that I was looking for?'_

_'Was this the right choice?'_

Takumi looked back at her as he stretched out his hand towards her, and beckoned her to come and stand beside him.

"What are you doing standing there, Corrin? C'mon..." He said as he took his wife's hand.

She smiled at him.

If there was anything, he was the reason why she could forget all the things that made her worry.

He was the reason that she was able to keep her sanity.

Thinking back, if it weren't for him, she probably wouldn't have sided with Hoshido.

"Takumi..." she said, as a smile finally escaped her lips.

However, when left alone to her thoughts, she can't help but wonder...

_'What is this guilt within me?'_

Then the image of her dead Nohrian siblings came into her mind as fear reflected on her eyes.

Like her Hoshidan siblings, her Nohrian siblings accepted her as their own.

 King Garon may have been evil, however the Nohrian siblings weren't. They were far from it.

With the way things ended between them as they went through the war, she was able to prove that to them she was also their family.

The thought that she can't spare her siblings from the fate such as death was a thing that she could just never accept.

_'They don't deserve it.'_

"Corrin?" Takumi called again this time with a concerned look as he took a step closer to her.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked.

His voice once again brought her back.

 _'No, there's nothing that's supposed to be wrong.'_ She repeated in her mind like a mantra.

It's as if his voice was pulling her out from the thoughts that's filling her with darkness.

Reminding her that it is okay.

She reassured herself once again.

_'No, it is impossible that I regret it, right?'_

_'I love Hoshido. I love my siblings. I love Takumi. Guilt is something that I shouldn't feel.'_

Then suddenly the image of her husband disappeared right before her eyes along with her surroundings as they all dispersed into particles of light before her.

Panic painted her eyes as she reached out to the last bit of fragments that was left of her husband.

"TAKUMI!" she screamed.

As her fist closed tightly, nothing was left before her. There was nothing but the color of white surrounding her on every space- from the ground, to the walls and even the skies.

She was definitely no longer in Hoshido.

"Corrin..." a voice called in this realm of nothingness.

Based on its tone, it seemed to belong to a woman.

She gritted her teeth as her hand held the hilt of the legendary sword-Yato.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hoshido and everyone?!" She asked.

"I did nothing. Rather, shouldn't I ask you?"

"What do you mean?" 

Corrin bit her lips as her grasp tightened. 

"Do you mean to say, I did all this?" A surprised gasp escaped her lips.

But the voice didn't answer, instead it said: "It was caused by the one with guilt in her heart."

Corrin stayed silent for a while as her hands made its way to her left chest.

"It is me..."

Beads of sweat trickled down her face.

"Did I kill them?"

"Worry not for you have not killed any." The voice replied.

"Then where am I? Why am I here? Where is everyone? What does my feelings have to do with all of this?!" She asked.

"It has everything to do with you."

"What?!" There was nothing but shock etched on her face.

"Everyone's Fate is in your hands. Your choice. Your stand. It determines their Fate."

"If your heart is not made up, so is the Fate of everyone around you, which is why everything is at a stand still in this plane of nothingness."

"So, as long as I don't feel guilty, right? Or is it regret? Then...everything will be back to normal?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is...if you are decided. If you have accepted this Fate."

Corrin's lips formed a thin line.

Remembering once again her Nohrian siblings, the same feelings thumped beneath her chest.

It was their death that she couldn't accept.

Leo and Camilia may have been spared.

But, Xander and Elise?

Even if it was just one of them who died, it was something she can never accept.

 _"Corrin..."_ She could hear her husband's voice calling her name.

 _"Mama!"_ A small little boy that carried her image called her out in her thoughts.

 _"Mom!"_ This time it was an older boy who had taken the image of her dear husband was calling her.

With these alone, it should be enough, right? They should be the reason that she could accept this Fate.

Her palms made its way to her temples.

"Maybe this is all a dream? Yeah, it is just a dream and when I wake up I will be able to see all of them...Kana, Kiragi, Sakura, Hinoka, Ryoma and Takumi!"

"No, you are not dreaming."

Corrin's fingers dug harder onto her forehead.

She could feel her heart making an anxious beat.

She knew well enough that she couldn't accept it.

It was something that she tried to hide in the back of her mind, and knowing that everyone depended on it sent panic into her systems.

_'How can I accept it?'_

"However, if your heart will remain unsettled, I can grant you the power..."

Corrin looked up.

"What power?"

"The power to choose your Fate once more."

"You mean like, go back in time?" She asked.

"Yes, with your memories intact."

Her eyes brightened. The offer sounded so good to be true.

"However, you will be the only one that remembers everything that had happened."

She flinched a bit as she felt her heart ached.

The thought of her siblings and more so, the younger prince of Hoshido, not remember what they used to have was something she found rather painful.

Then she bit her lip.

"If this power will allow me to prevent anybody from dying, then I will just get back whatever they have forgotten!" Corrin said, trying to feel positive.

_'Yes, as Takumi had said...our love was Fated. No matter what happens, I know that in some way we will end up together. As long as I remember...'_

"Is there any limit to this power?"

"No, there isn't as long as you never accept your Fate."

"I see.." Corrin said.

"However, in exchange...every time you use the power, I will take away something from you."

"What would that be? Life? People?" Corrin asked.

"No. No one will die, nor will anybody disappear. However, that doesn't ensure that nobody will die. Your new choices may save lives but may cause the death of others."

"If it is not life, then is it a thing?"

"It is something that can only come from you, which I cannot tell you but you can discover on your own."

_'Something that I have that I will not know that is gone? What would that be?'_

"The choice is not mandatory. You can go back to the Fate you currently have only with the condition that you completely accept it. However, if you will want to make the choice..."

Suddenly, a form of bluish white light twinkled in front of Corrin.

"Feel free to go into the light..."

Corrin exhaled deeply as she closed her eyes...

 _'Is this the right thing to do?'_ She thought to herself.

Her mind drifted off to her days with Hoshido as she fought with them against Nohr.

Back to the days where she has made her first choice.


	2. Fate I: Birthright - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for giving my Fanfic a chance. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I would like to have this chance to thank those who gave kudos and bookmarked!
> 
> They really mean a lot to me!
> 
> Also, once again, thanks to my best buddies from the office G and M for being highly supportive of my writing for this fic wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for them.
> 
> So, I hope you guys would enjoy the first official chapter of Fates: Paradox
> 
> Ps. Before reading be warned that I did not follow exactly what happened in game. It may be a canon fic, but expect that I will write the events as I see fit. I will probably also write things out of canon (events only). That is all.

Corrin stood in front of the bright throne room of Castle Shirasagi. In front of her was the Crowned Prince of Hoshido, who was adorned with nothing but red glimmering armor from head to toe.

The castle was different with the Northern Fortress and Castle Krakenburg back in Nohr where it was dark and gloomy.

Sunlight reached out from the windows and lit up every nook and cranny inside the Hoshidan castle, while back in Nohr, fire torches could barely light up the castle even in the daytime.

Though the castle was beautiful wherever you look at it, Corrin couldn't even enjoy a single moment in it. She can not even appreciate its grandiose, yellowish, pearl-like throne and the royal red carpet that made its way towards the throne.

"Please execute me and make it quick!" She demanded with her head lowered before the Prince.

That has been her statement ever since she opened her crimson orbs.

Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, whilst her heart made nervous beats.

Ryoma looked at her with widened eyes. After all, that was not what he had expected from her.

The people in the room, including Rinkah and Kaze, whom Corrin had spared back in Nhor, were also surprised at her request.

But looking at how Garon was back in Nohr, the both of them half-expected that maybe this is what Corrin grew up with.

Execution was something normal to her and could be done in the blink of an eye.

She repeated once more, which further cemented their thoughts:

"Please do not prolong this any longer, please do this quickly..."

However on the sides of the throne room just right behind the pillars, curious eyes filled with disdain watched quietly.

"...pathetic." He said with a click on his tongue, as his arms were crossed in front of him.

His words may almost be a whisper but it was filled with nothing but contempt.

He stood quietly behind the pillar just beside his loyal female retainer, who had taken his image by mimicking his hairstyle.

She looked at him with concerned eyes

"Lord Takumi..."

He bade her no attention as his focus fixated on the girl in front of his older brother.

"So, after all these years of being gone... that is the only thing that you will tell us? Execute you?" He drawled the last two words with disgust.

It was a question he knew no one can answer except for the person holding his glare.

"So, this is how much they have brainwashed your mind...you can't even remember us."

With that he left the scene before he could even think of anything more atrocious.

Corrin swallowed hard under the gaze of everyone in front of her.

She was waiting for the sword hidden inside the Prince's scabbard to show itself and slash itself onto her throat or pierce her heart.

Even the thought of a lightning bolt hitting her any second now crossed her mind as well or for-God-knows-what Hoshidan magic can do to her.

But instead, seconds later, warm hands enveloped her waist and a warm head nestled itself on the crook of her neck causing her to flinch at the touch.

She looked up quickly only to see a woman with ephemeral beauty in front of her. The woman's pale and smooth face was drenched in tears.

"What the?!" Corrin asked feeling surprised at the woman's unexpected behavior.

The woman distanced herself a bit but her hands never left Corrin's shoulders.

"You are Corrin, are you not?" The woman was certain with her own deduction, but asked out of politeness.

"Yes, yes I am. But, how did you know?" Corrin asked as she took a step back.

"My name is Queen Mikoto and I am your Mother. You are my child. Just look at how much you've grown..." the lady with beautiful, straight black hair said as her tear-stained, dark brown eyes looked at Corrin affectionately.

Corrin just fell silent.

She just couldn't believe what she just heard.

"No...that's a lie. I am a Princess of Nohr. My father is King Garon..." she said with a firm tone.

It sounded reassuring but the reassurance wasn't meant for them. Rather, it was for herself.

_'It's a lie...I can't be her child. I can't be...'_

Queen Mikoto stared at her with a painful expression, but nonetheless flashed her a smile.

"I see...we will not force you to believe us. However, if we may tell, you are definitely my child and a Princess of Hoshido. You were kidnapped from us as a young girl by Nohr."

Corrin stared at the eyes of her self-proclaimed mother then at her so-called brother, who only wore a straight face.

_'They have no reasons to lie. Plus, they could have killed me, and would have done so sooner. They could have killed me while I was unconscious.'_

She looked back again at Queen Mikoto, whose eyes had nothing but nostalgia, and a mix of sweetness and bitterness in her gaze.

 _'Her expressions just seemed so genuine to be fake.'_ Corrin said in her thoughts, as her lips just formed a straight line on her face.

Everything was just so hard to take in.

Finally, Ryoma took a careful step closer to her.

"Our late Father, King Sumeragi, died protecting you during an ambush by Nohr in the town of Cheve..." Ryoma said simply.

 _'King Sumeragi? Ambush...in Cheve?'_ She repeated in her head.

However, it was enough to send stings of pain on Corrin's mind as her right palm held her head.

Blurred images flashed right before her eyes like snippets from an old movie.

She saw an image of a town covered by the dark shades of nighttime. In the midst of it, there was a man standing, his back facing her.

In a few seconds, he just collapsed on the ground.

It was all hazy, but as she saw it played on her head, suddenly pain crept inside her chest.

Then lastly the image of her current father, wearing a wicked grin on his face, reached out to her. It was enough to send chills running down her spine causing her to let out a shallow gasp.

"No..." Corrin said as now both hands held her temples.

Ryoma and Mikoto both looked at her with concerned eyes.

"You are free to do as you please. You are free to leave as you are free to stay with us. But if I may request, can you please give us a chance?"

"You will not execute me? You will not imprison me? You will just let me go?" Corrin was just so shocked.

Hoshido's royalty was really different from Nhor. Knowing the father who she grew up with, she would have been executed in a heartbeat.

But right now, not only she will not be imprisoned, but she is also free to go.

Corrin's heart was definitely confused. She doesn't know what's true anymore.

 _'So, all this time...have they all been lying to me? Xander? Camilia? Leo? Elise? Do they know that I am not their sister? Or are these people in front of me are the ones lying to me?'_ She thought as she looked at the Queen and the Prince.

But there was nothing to gain for declaring that she was their own.

There was nothing for Hoshido to gain politically for she was a Princess that had nothing.

A Princess of Nohr that was locked away in a tower away from the world.

A Princess of Nohr, who was just allowed freedom just a day ago.

For them to just set her free, and for them to not even bind her hands, she could even kill in cold blood with Ganglari hidden in her scabbard.

_'Then...they must be telling the truth...maybe that's why I don't remember anything from my childhood?'_

Her jaw dropped slightly.

 _'Maybe that's why all this time, father...no, King Garon only locked me up because I was not his child. Maybe he sent me to Hoshido to have me killed by either the Hoshidans or Hanz...but why?'_ Corrin thought bitterly.

She looked at the Queen before her again.

_'Are they really that willing to just accept me back? Shouldn't they doubt me for I am from Nohr?'_

As Corrin was about to lay down her decision, suddenly a man clothed in silver armor ran through the midst of the throne room with a frightened expression.

"Prince Ryoma! If I may speak!" The soldier spoke.

"Yes, you may. This seems to be urgent..."

"A village in the Northern Valley is under attacked by the Faceless!"

Ryoma's eyes shot wide, as he remembered:

"Hinoka and Sakura are both out there!"

Without much thought, Ryoma gave out the orders:

"Alright, gather some soldiers so we can head out immediately!" Then he looked at the girl before her.

"Corrin, if you may, please kindly assist us."

Corrin nodded without hesitation. She may have grown up from Nohr and not know the people before her, but if it comes with innocent lives, she will do anything to spare them.

"Yes! I'll help out."

Ryoma was fast in giving out his orders as he mobilized a small army along with him.

Kaze and Rinkah also went along for the rescue mission and was in charge with the Northern Village's evacuation.

Corrin was definitely surprised at what she saw as she joined Ryoma on the front lines.

This was the first time she saw these creatures-the Faceless.

They were probably two to three meters high with armor covering its face and barely its body. Some didn't even had any on its body at all. The skin was dark green, like the color of decaying flesh and they moved in a lifeless fashion akin to the beings she read in books called zombies.

They didn't care about what they face. They charge with no fear and hesitation. They are not humans, rather they were monsters fashioned in the form of gigantic, muscular humans.

But that was not all that surprised Corrin, it's the fact that these 'Monsters' where actually made by the Dark Arts originating from Nohr.

As Corrin fought along side Ryoma's army, her mind was in a turbulent frenzy.

_'Is this really what Nhor was up to? All this time they have been killing innocent lives?'_

The thought that she has been with something so evil all this time sent chills running down her spine.

Thankfully, the village was evacuated immediately, while Ryoma and Corrin ravaged their way towards Hinoka and Sakura.

Hinoka was able to hold off on her own, being a renowned Pegasus Knight herself. Sakura, on the other hand, was useful herself as she healed her older sister's wounds whenever necessary.

Hinoka wiped the sweat away from her forehead as she got off her pegasus and ran off towards Ryoma with her lance on hand.

Sakura, on the other hand, followed closely behind with her rod tightly gripped by her small hands. By the looks of her shaking, Sakura was definitely afraid but she stood bravely beside her sister until the end.

"Thanks Big Brother!" Hinoka said.

Sakura, however, proceeded to thank the stranger beside her brother.

"Thank you so much for helping us." She said as she held her hand.

Hinoka just glanced at the girl standing beside Ryoma.

The girl had distinct crimson eyes, and platinum blonde hair. She was clothed in silver armor that reached from her chest, arms, and legs while a dark blue cape running down her back.

Hinoka blinked a few times as she stared at her. She can feel that she knew this person somewhere in the back of her mind.

Then it dawned into her as tears just flowed from her dark caramel eye.

"Are you perhaps, Corrin?!" She said in between her sobs.

"Yes, my name is Corrin."

Hinoka's composed demeanor was all lost as she broke into a fit of sobs, and just threw herself at Corrin.

Corrin was once again taken aback. But tried to smile at Hinoka instead as she placed a hand behind her.

"Your older sister, Hinoka has been training endlessly since you were kidnapped so she could bring you back." Ryoma explained, simply as he gave an affectionate gaze at his siblings.

After their heartfelt reunion, they immediately went back into the castle where Queen Mikoto had welcomed them home.

The way back to the castle was enough time for Corrin to decide that maybe she should give them a chance.

A part of her was starting to consider that maybe there was truth into their words.

After all, she needed the time to think. She needed the time to see Nohr from a different perspective. She needed to think if there's a reason to go back.

It even made it harder for her when Queen Mikoto led her to her old room.

The toys were scattered on the ground while drawings made by a child can be spotted on the table and some on the walls.

The only thing they did to her room was clean it. But whatever state it was when she left it the day she was kidnapped, even including the mess she had left on her bed was there.

Its as if on this room alone, time stood still.

The Queen once again broke in tears, but even when Corrin could see the pain in her face her heart felt nothing for her mind and heart remembered nothing.

All she can feel was the hollowness in her chest.

"I am sorry. I know what you must have felt was really painful, but I really can't remember anything much." Corrin said as she bit her lip and her eyes reflected guilt in them.

Mikoto smiled bitterly at her as she held back her tears. She placed a gentle hand on Corrin's cheek.

"It's alright. You don't need to push yourself to feel or remember anything at all. We are all just happy that finally we were able to see you again." Mikoto gave her one last hug.

"Thank you for giving us this chance. You are free to roam the castle and do as you wish. If you find it that you must leave immediately, we will not hesitate to let you go just please inform us beforehand."

Queen Mikoto gripped her tightly for a bit before letting go and finally left Corrin behind.

Corrin just sighed as she saw the woman's retreating figure.

She was still lost in thoughts.

She was still undecided.

_'Is there anyone out there that could show me the truth?'_

* * *

Later that day as she decided to explore.

It made her feel a little bit bad.

Bad because she can't believe that this was the world that she had possibly missed.

Back in Nohr, dark grey clouds reigned endlessly. It's so dark that sometimes that you can't tell if its night or day.

But as she roamed around Castle Shirasagi, everywhere she looked at was filled with color and vibrance.

Remembering her days back in Nhor where she will just look outside from her window in the Northern Fortress, it was like seeing a world of not even white, but a world of black and grey.

There wasn't a day where she never wondered what it was like outside the walls.

She even wondered if the world she had read in picture books were real.

Now that she was finally got to see the world outside and see what Hoshido was like, its as if the worlds she used to imagine finally came into life.

Hoshido, for Corrin, was like a land of fairy tale.

Then as she walked amongst the trees surrounding the lake beside the castle, she could hear an angelic voice.

She followed it until she finally got into the lake only to see a girl with long light blue hair and bright golden eyes. She was clothed in a white fitting dress. The girl looked like those beings called 'fairies' from the books she has read back in Nohr.

The girl noticed her presence as she stopped singing, and looked at Corrin's direction.

Corrin was surprised at her sudden movements, but was quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll be going now." Corrin took a few, fast steps back.

"Is your name...Corrin, perhaps?"

Corrin stopped walking back and instead walked closer to the girl.

"Yes, my name is Corrin, and you are?"

"My name is Azura. I am actually a Princess from Nohr." Her voice was gentle and sweet just like her singing voice, and getting to see her up close like this, Corrin can't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"You are?!" Corrin asked with a surprised tone.

"Yes, like you, I was also kidnapped. However, I was only used as a bargaining chip to get you back."

"That's just cruel..." Corrin said with widened eyes.

"Not really, actually, I don't mind. Queen Mikoto treated me as if I was one of their own even if I was from Nohr. Plus, I love it here better than Nhor. Everything here is just so full of life." Azura said with a small smile as she glanced back at the lake.

Then as if she realized what she said, she looked back at Corrin with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to..."

Corrin already understood what she was trying to say as she just shook her head.

"It's alright. None of us are at fault here. Nohr may not be as beautiful as Hoshido, but I don't regret growing up there. My siblings there treated me as their own as well." Corrin said with a bittersweet gaze.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Azura asked.

Corrin just stared at the lake silently.

"To be honest, I am not sure. I don't remember anything about Hoshido and my family here. I want to give them a chance, but I also love my family back in Nohr." Corrin said, as her lips formed a thin line.

Then she continued, "Actually, I'm confused. I just don't know what to believe in anymore. Just who is my real family?"

"I am sorry to hear that." Azura said feeling even more guilty.

"...it's okay." Corrin tried to smile, however she failed to hide the melancholy that crept on her crimson eyes.

Before she could reveal anything further...

"Anyway, I will be heading back now. It was nice meeting you, Azura."

With that, Corrin went back to her room, no longer waiting for a response from the girl.

After the fight with the Faceless, it felt more easier to be with Hoshido. But now that she said it herself, she knew in her heart despite all the lies that she still loves them-her Nohrian siblings.

* * *

The following morning, Corrin found herself surrounded by an ocean of people in the midst of Hoshido's town plaza.

All of her siblings, Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura, even including Azura, were there together with her, as they all gave her a tour around town.

They visited every shop that the siblings would find interesting for Corrin. From sweets, some small snacks and even a shop full of Hoshidan-quality trinkets.

Corrin wondered if there was anything like this back in Nohr.

Hinoka and Sakura were definitely having a blast, while Azura can't help but smile at the sight before her. After all, this was the first time both Hinoka and Sakura were this happy.

But amongst them was a guy Corrin saw for the first time.

He had long silver hair neatly tied up into a ponytail. His eyes were colored a brighter shade of caramel. His name was Takumi, a prince younger by a year from her, who is also her younger brother.

Hinoka and Sakura may have been happy with Corrin around, but Takumi was surely blatant in showing his dislike towards her as he just kept himself silent and watched from behind them.

Somehow, he may have not said anything but, Takumi wished that Ryoma was there so at least he could find a way to divert his thoughts.

However, since Ryoma was the eldest, he had to go on ahead to assist their Mother in setting up the event for today's festival. His presence was swift like always. Sometimes with how busy he was, the siblings barely got time to be with him even on regular days.

Corrin looked back at Takumi with concerned eyes, not wanting for the Younger Prince to be left behind. If anything, she would also want to get to know him too.

Whenever her crimson eyes would be able to get a glimpse of his figure standing behind her, she can't help but be reminded of her younger Nohrian brother, Leo.

Leo was also the same not only by age, but also with how he would often distance himself from her. Corrin could remember dearly that Leo would rather focus on getting himself better in the various Magic Arts of Nohr and as well as to the various roles of a Prince.

Not only that, but she can't help but remember how Leo would often always had a serious face on and would always be the most quiet among the siblings followed by the eldest, which was Xander.

Corrin can't help but smile at the thought.

Even if Leo was withdrawn, Corrin knew that he cared for her as much as the others did.

Thinking about her siblings, she can't help but find the resemblance in dynamics of her Hoshidan siblings. The nostalgia made her feel a little bit homesick.

 _'Is such a term even valid for me? I don't even know where my home really is...'_ Corrin thought bitterly.

' _Am I really from Hoshido? Or am I really from Nohr? Where am I...supposed to be?'_

"Hey, I guess we should be heading to where Mom and Big Brother is...the festivities are about to start." Hinoka said, as it called Corrin out from her thoughts.

Everyone just nodded in agreement, as they all followed behind Hinoka.

Multitudes of people gathered around the square just right in front of the Dawn Dragon's statue.

The siblings all lined up together at the side along with Corrin.

But suddenly, Corrin felt something different as she could feel vibrations coming from her scabbard.

Then, in the midst of the crowd, a man in a black robe appeared and raised his hand.

The moment he did, Ganglari unsheathed itself from Corrin's scabbard and made its way to the man's hand.

Purple flames emitted from the sword. There wasn't a moment spared as seconds later the sword exploded and shattered to thousands of sharp pieces and shot any person it could reach.

Screams of both pain and fear came from everywhere in the open-aired plaza.

Corrin couldn't believe what she was seeing. After all, the sword was given to her none other by her father, Garon.

 _'Does it mean that this man was sent by him to do this?! Did father allowed me to get captured to cause this?!'_ She screamed in her thoughts.

Corrin could see a few shards coming straight towards her.

There wasn't a moment to move.

There wasn't a moment to defend herself.

She closed her eyes.

' _This is my retribution. I deserve this death. Everyone...I am sorry._ '

Right then and there, she has accepted her fate, however...

"Ahhhhh!" A scream came from a familiar person, causing her to open her eyes wide.

She saw Queen Mikoto in front of her with a hurtful expression painted on her face. Her body had blotches of blood that can found in various places.

Corrin caught her before her body fell back into the ground. Corrin craddled her gently in her arms.

"...you're safe." Queen Mikoto said weakly as she used the last of her strength to hold Corrin's face.

Her touch felt warm but slowly its temperature lowered as her blood drained through the holes that was made behind her back.

"I'm glad..." Mikoto said.

Mikoto's eyes finally closed as her hand fell limp on the side.

Corrin could feel the tears streaming down her face as rage filled her mind.

"MOTHER!" she screamed.

In that moment, Corrin lost her senses and her humanity.

Flames covered her body as scales replaced flesh. In minutes time, her body grew bigger into a form of a silver dragon with wings. Her human mind was sent to oblivion.

At that moment, there was nothing that she could hear.

She didn't know what came over her nor did she remember what she had did.

Its as if she was like in a dreamlike state and was allowed to give in to her primal desires.

She could feel herself rampaging at whatever she could feel crossing her path. Would it be human or edifice, she eliminated it to smithereens, while sending out monstrous roars.

In such state, suddenly she could hear a familiar tune.

Rather, it was a song.

It was a song that was drawing out her consciousness.

It was a song that was calling out to her humanity.

It was a song that reminded her of something important.

Once again, images flashes in her mind. But unlike the first episode, this time they were all clear as day.

She could see a figure akin to Ryoma, who had the same wild hair and had his back facing her.

Then she could hear a familiar voice ordering from afar, saying:

"Fire at will."

Arrows shot from all directions as it pierced the body of the man before her. Then, he laid lifelessly onto the ground.

She felt her body trembled in fear. There was no longer anybody beside her aside from the corpse of her late father.

Suddenly beside her, there stood a man that she knew.

A man, who had triggered her ravaging rage. He wore a wicked smile as he reached out to Corrin.

"Poor little girl. Orphaned at such a young age."

Garon laughed maniacally.

"You are mine now..."

The moment Garon's hand was inches towards her face, finally she had regained her consciousness.

Corrin found herself releasing hard breaths as she knelt on the broken cobbled ground.

But whatever had transpired in her moment of lost, there was nothing but the remnants of destruction before her.

Frightened eyes were staring at her, while Azura, with bruises all over her, laid on the floor with relief painted accross her face.

"Finally, you are back..." she said weakly with a coarse voice.

Corrin looked frantically everywhere.

Dead bodies were scattered around her, while buildings where she had visited that same day now laid to waste.

Azura got up from the ground.

"Are you feeling alright now?" She asked.

But that wasn't a question Corrin was supposed to receive, rather she was supposed to ask them.

"What happened? What did I just do?"

"You transformed into a dragon, probably due to your rage. However, it was thanks to you that we were able to drive back the soldiers from Nohr." Azura said simply.

"But, how is that possible? How could I?" Corrin asked.

"Royalty, whether from Nohr or Hoshido, are descendants from dragons. Therefore, we hold dragon blood in our bodies. However, it is rare to find someone in this current age, who can transform into a dragon." Ryoma answered.

As much as it sounded amazing, there was nothing but guilt plaguing her mind.

"This is all my fault..." Corrin said.

Ryoma glared at the spot where the robed figure once stood.

"Nohr might have planned this all along. Nohr probably intended to have you captured by us so they could cause all this." Ryoma said with a glare.

Corrin can't help but feel even worst. The thought that she was used as nothing but a tool to bring suffering to innocent people.

What made her feel worst was the fact that she even doubted the people around her.

 _'They are telling the truth...'_ She thought with a gasp.

' _So, he raised me all the way back in Nohr just to have me kill thousands of innocent people. Just to kill my own mother..._ ' Corrin could feel tears forming on her crimson eyes.

Once again she said:

"It's all my fault..."

"Yes! Everything is your damn fault!" Finally, the younger prince spoke to her.

He could no longer restrain the anger and the sadness that had built up inside him.

He knew she was bad news the moment he saw her, and he can't believe that everyone still welcomed her as if she just left yesterday.

He hated the fact that she was raised in Nohr, the country that had instilled fear among his countrymen. He hated Nohr, the country that has taken away his mother's life. He hated the country that had caused his hatred to this person he shouldn't have hated in the first place.

"If you had not come back, none of this would have happened! Mother...Mother would have still been alive!" Takumi said as tears flowed from his golden caramel eyes.

"...I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

Even Corrin knew that no words could ever be enough for penance.

"Takumi...it wasn't her fault." Azura tried to reason, but Takumi just gave her a fiery glare.

"Shut up!" Takumi flared.

"Takumi! Calm yourself down!" Hinoka said.

But her younger brother bade her no attention as he continued to glare at Azura.

"You're no different from her! Don't you dare call me by my first name..." Takumi said, but he didn't stop there as he finally said the words he had been meaning to say.

"I don't trust anybody from Nohr."

It was time for Azura to snap.

"I accept the fact that you may not trust me. However, Corrin is your true sibling, if there's anybody that you should trust, it should be her." Azura said.

"That doesn't change anything. I don't want to see both of your faces ever again!" He said as he eyed both Corrin and Azura.

"Takumi, that is enough." Ryoma said, with a tone of authority.

But Corrin can longer take any of this. She can no longer bear being the one that brought suffering.

"No!" Corrin finally spoke, as she finally regained her senses.

"He is right. I will leave immediately." She finally said it, the words Takumi has been wanting to hear.

Sakura was just sobbing on the sides as she tried her best to fight back her tears. With all that had happened, seeing the only family she has left fighting before was just something she couldn't bear.

Finally, Yukimura, who had been there all this time and a faithful retainer of the late Queen, decided to step in.

"This is not what the Queen would have wanted. If anything, she had already prophesied her own death."

The siblings looked at him with shocked expressions silently, but he continued nonetheless.

"It is not Corrin's fault. As Lord Ryoma had explained a while ago, it was all King Garon's fault and the Ganglari."

Everyone kept silent at his declaration. Takumi decided to keep his mouth shut. Everyone was still confused. Each of them was still wrapping around their heads at what just happened

Upon wiping her tears, Sakura noticed something glowing on top of the broken statue.

"What is that?" She asked, the rest of people followed her gaze.

There on top they could see what it seems to be the hilt of a sword, while the rest of its parts remained hidden inside the statue.

"That's the sword Yato, one of the heavenly weapons similar to Lord Ryoma's Rajinto and Lord Takumi's Fujin Yumi. The one that holds the sword is said to be the one who is destined to save the world."

The siblings stared at the golden sword, as they all wondered to whom it was meant to be.

Most of them thought: "It's probably Ryoma."

But even they didn't abandoned the idea that it could be Takumi or even Hinoka.

Suddenly, the sword yanked itself away from the sword as it made its way to Corrin's hand surprising everyone around her.

But before anybody could comment at Yato's sudden decision, suddenly Kaze was running hastily towards Ryoma.

"My Lord, if you may excuse me!" Kaze said with a bow.

Ryoma faced the ninja with a calm expression as if his heart wasn't going through turbulent emotions.

"Yes?" Ryoma answered.

"A large army of Nohrian forces are currently on its way towards Hoshido!"

"What?!" All of the siblings stared at his direction.

Ryoma clicked his tongue.

"Cowards. Alright, gather as many soldiers as we can we will face them together in the front lines and defend Hoshido!" Ryoma ordered, and then he faced his siblings.

"Let's go." Ryoma said as he gave a look at Corrin, gesturing her to come with them.

Corrin nodded as she held the sword tightly in her palms.

"Yes!" She responded as she walked beside Ryoma.

"Here take this..." she heard someone talking behind her as she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Corrin looked back only to find Azura holding a glowing stone emitting a bluish white light.

"What's this?" Corrin asked.

"It's a Dragon Stone. It should help you control your Dragon Powers by allowing you to transform without the fear of losing control."

Corrin smiled at her kindness. That was the least she expected at the people around her at this very moment.

"Thank you, but why?" Corrin can't help but ask.

Azura just flashed a smiled back at her.

"Because I feel that only you and I are the only ones who could understand each other the most."

* * *

The moment the Hoshidan forces arrived at the designated place, Nohr immediately took the offensive as a blonde-haired man in black armor with golden highlights rushed passed through the Hoshidan soldiers and even killing some on his way.

Corrin immediately recognized him.

Ryoma angrily ran off to meet him with a slash from his Rajinto.

"General, I, Ryoma the High prince of Hoshido challenge you to a fight!"

Xander stopped Ryoma's advance as he defended himself with his Siegfried.

"Well, High Prince, I am no General. I am Xander the Crown Prince Nohr!" Xander answered back.

Corrin immediately made her way to the heart of the battlefield.

"Xander! Please stop this fighting!" Corrin called out.

Both Xander and Ryoma immediately stopped their exchange of slashes as they all stared at Corrin.

Xander looked at her affectionately.

"Corrin, you are alive..." He said. Then finally right behind him familiar figures finally made its way towards her.

"Darling, you had me worried there." A woman with dark blue hair, who was also wearing the same shade of armor as Xander, said with her ever so caring tone. Corrin recognize her well as she flew to the scene with her ever so trusted wyvern.

_'Camilia!'_

"It's nice to see you're safe Sister." A blonde with straight hair said with relief in his amethyst orbs as he galloped fast with his horse. He also wore black armor and a a dark velvet cape running down his back akin to Xander's. His hear was kept neat thanks to the thin, black headband on his head.

_'Leo!'_

Just right behind him rode a girl with two curly pigtails, whose smile reached ear to ear. Unlike the rest of the siblings, she was the only one with no armor. Instead, she wore a black dress with white laces. If it weren't for her emotions, she could have been mistaken for a life-sized doll.

"Yeah! We finally found you Big Sister! We can finally go home!"

_'Elise!'_

But they weren't just the only ones there as the rest of the Hoshidan siblings all made their appearance.

"Definitely not! Corrin will stay with us back in Hoshido!" Hinoka protested as she arrived gallantly from the sky thanks to her Pegasus with Sakura just riding right behind her.

Takumi was just right behind them, however kept himself silent as he watched the scene before him.

After all, he was the one that wanted her away. But now that she was being reclaimed by Nohr, a part of him wanted to say: "Don't go."

"You will stay with us, right?" Sakura asked as loudly as she could with her voice trembling a bit.

"As Hinoka said, she's going with us. We are her real family." Ryoma said as he emphasized his last words.

"No, she wont. We are her family." Xander said.

Corrin froze as she stood in the midst of two men who had their arms reaching out to her.

Both men claimed that they were her brothers.

Both sides claimed that they were her family.

This was the question that has been plaguing her mind.

Corrin stared at Xander.

"Xander, are you really my family? Am I really adopted?" She finally asked.

Xander and the rest of her Nohrian siblings stared at her silently, except the youngest.

"What?! That's not true right, Xander?" Elise asked, and then she tugged at Leo's cape.

"Hey! Leo, how come you are not saying anything?"

"You are adopted." Xander finally replied with a grim tone.

"However, that doesn't change anything at all. We treated you like family...we treated you like you were one of us. We love you, Corrin."

Xander may have been telling the truth, but surely it didn't stop the tears that started forming on her crimson eyes.

Takumi swallowed a hard lump that formed on his throat. Feeling guilty of what he had told her earlier that day.

But it was still hard for him to take it in. This declaration just cemented his beliefs about his lost sister. Corrin may have not been Nohrian by blood but she was Nohrian by ties that was a fact no one can change.

"So, you guys knew everything?"

Xander kept himself silent.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know where I should be." She finally confessed the feelings that had been troubling her heart.

"I love you guys as well, however, I don't know if I can go back..." Corrin said, then she looked at her Hoshidan siblings as well.

"You guys, I thank you for still accepting me even if I no longer remember you. However, even if it was my Mother's wish to stay, I don't think that I can be forgiven for her loss."

Tears streamed down her eyes.

Can she really just choose where to go?

"Why? Why can't you go back to us?" Xander asked.

Corrin looked at him with determined eyes.

"Father...no, King Garon...he tried to kill me, Xander. He even killed innocent people just now along with my real Mother."

Xander was shocked at what he just heard.

"No, that can't possibly be." Xander denied.

"He even killed my Father. I remembered the day he took me away from them."

"Had the Hoshidans brainwashed you that much to say that Father is evil?" Xander asked with his brows knitted together.

"Shouldn't we ask you that? Weren't you the ones that played with her memories?" Takumi said as he came forward.

"No, we know that you were adopted but I know Father wouldn't..."

"Nohr and Hoshido shouldn't have been in war in the first place. They're not each other's enemy, Xander." Corrin said as she wiped away her tears.

"Hoshido is not evil at all. King Garon is the true enemy...he not only killed thousands of innocent lives, but he wanted me dead as well!"

Leo and Camilia just stayed silent. Even they couldn't take what Corrin just said. Their Father may have done a lot of executions even in their own country but they know that King Garon wouldn't do that to his own child.

"No, that's a lie. Father wouldn't have wanted that."

Corrin looked at everyone in front of her, until her eyes landed on Takumi.

The only person who doubted her, yet the only person that cleared her doubts. If it weren't for his apprehensiveness, she wouldn't have second guessed the memories that flashed in her mind.

It was his emotions, his confession of his pain that told her what was true.

It was then she realized why he hated Nohr. It was then she realized what she must do.

She looked back at Xander, and this time her eyes held determination in them.

"But it's true... I could have been dead. Instead, my real Mother is dead because she saved me. She took the blow that should have been for me." Corrin said as she finally walked towards Ryoma's side.

"I want to fight for peace. I want defeat King Garon so there won't be innocent blood spilled anymore. But, I want you to fight with me as well. Isn't this what we all wanted?"

Xander had only shock painted on his face. Then there was nothing but anger and betrayal filling his mind.

"Traitor!" He screamed as he charged towards Corrin.

Corrin defended herself as she took Yato by its hilt and defended herself from Xander's assault.

"Xander, wait!" Corrin said, as she struggled underneath his sword. But she parried well, as she found the strength to throw him back.

"Shut up! Did you hear yourself just now? Did you see what you just did? Tell me this isn't true. Tell me that you will come home with us..."

The Hoshidan royals couldn't believe what they just heard and saw themselves.

If anything, even if they wanted to, they didn't expect Corrin to walk to Ryoma's side.

"I will not go back to Father. I want to protect the people, Xander. I don't just want to protect Hoshido, I also want to protect Nohr. To do that, I have to defeat him."

That moment on, Corrin knew what she said. She knew what she will lose.

The truth has spoken, and it was enough to give her assurance.

There was no turning back now.

She had chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I really tried to keep it short and fast, but I ended up writing more than I should have. o.o
> 
> I will be honest that I had a hard time writing this chapter mainly because I didn't know which part to write and not write lol.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to send kudos and comments!
> 
> Criticisms (and flames) are welcome (especially on my writing style so I can be better)! :D
> 
> Look forward for the next chapter!
> 
> To those who are playing the game, if you wanna visit my castle here is my calling card: 16530-59693-80602-04492


	3. Fate I : Birthright 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!
> 
> Once again, thanks for those who sent out kudos and dropped their comments! Your support really means a lot to me.
> 
> Of course, like always I would like to say thank you to my best buddies from the office, G and M especially to G, who was my main inspiration for this current chapter.
> 
> Right now, I am honestly excited for you guys to read it so, I will shut up right now.
> 
> Once again, here is Jory014 presenting to you the second chapter of Fates: Paradox ! Enjoy!
> 
> [Ps. Once again, special thanks to the people in Fanfiction.net, specifically Eeglborn for pointing it out (mispelling Nohr as Nhor lol). I updated the previous chapters just to make sure I remain consistent. Also, thanks to OppositesExist for pointing out something relevant story-wise, since apparently I confused everyone about a certain something. If ever, the others are wondering about what that is, this chapter is my answer to it. lol]

**\- Fate I: Brithright 2-**

_'I remember. Those were my feelings back then.'_ She thought as she opened her eyes, and saw the light before her still present.

_'Those were the reasons why I chose Hoshido.'_

"Hesitating?" The voice asked.

"No, I just wanted to enjoy this temporary moment of peace first. After all, aren't I going to war once more?" She said with a bit of a scoff at the end.

' _It was a lie._ _'_ Corrin said in her thoughts.

It was more than just rest that she wants.

"True. We wouldn't know what might happen once you go back again. Will you be able to correct your mistakes? Or will you make more?"

The question hit her straight to the core.

 _'Mistakes...'_ she thought as she remembered the deaths of Xander, Elise, other innocent lives like the wolfskin and many others.

That's what she's afraid of.

Before anything else, she wanted to know the mistakes she had done that caused her current ending.

If anything, what she wanted was assurance. Assurance that she is going to do the right thing and that this time she will prevent those mistakes from happening.

On her throwback, there was one thing she had realized...

 _'I shouldn't have said that to Xander. Maybe if I hadn't...maybe he would have joined me?'_ She thought as she sat down and hugged her knees.

She closed her eyes once more remembering once again about the moments of her first choice.

Her moments with her Fated One.

* * *

It has been months since Corrin made the decision to join Hoshido.

Months since she made her choice and was branded a traitor by her Nohrian siblings.

Thanks to her dear friend Lillith, even in the midst of the war, they still have a place to rest-The Astral planes.

It was a realm still holding similarities to the world that she knew. Only, it was a land where Corrin was given the power to shape it to whatever she wishes it to be.

She can even build various infrastructures just as long as Lillith has enough power to build it. One of the few iconic ones, aside from her personal Tree House and Lillith's temple, were the Mess Hall, Hot Springs, Arena, and even Shops for armory, weapons and even accessories and clothes.

It was a realm where, even if it was for a bit, they can forget about the war.

Corrin laid down on the grass just beneath her Tree House that stood beside near the Throne area. Her crimson eyes gazed at the orange sun as it slowly went down telling that the evening was almost drawing near.

It was her favorite past time especially right after Azama, one of Hinoka's retainers, taught her about meditation.

From her spot, she would oftentimes get the chance to accidentally get a glimpse of the soldiers hanging out with each other and can even see romance starting to bloom between them.

She flashed a bittersweet smile.

It was like seeing her romance novels come into life in front of her eyes. The only thing she can do is keep silent to allow them have their private moment.

 _'We may be in war but at least we can still get moments of peace like this.'_ She thought.

The first few months were definitely stressful for everyone since Takumi and Ryoma were both M.I.A., and yet to be confirmed alive. At the same time, Corrin had to fight carefully along with a few limited people with every skirmish they face against the Faceless.

However, as months went by, not only were they able to gain new allies but they were also finally able to track down one of her brothers, Takumi.

Now the only problem they currently have is to track down Ryoma in Cheve, find enough food supply for her growing army, tend to the injured, defend Hoshido against the Faceless and actually win the war against Nohr.

Corrin sighed as she sat up and hugged her knees.

The thought of battling against Nohr still saddens her.

As of this late, despite the many battles with the opposing country, there was only one time that she has fought against her Nohrian siblings, and that was with Leo.

She couldn't forget the words he had told her and the cold stares his amethyst eyes gave her that day back at Izana's castle.

 _'Traitor...'_ the word kept ringing on her head over and over ever since that day.

Hearing it from Xander was already painful enough, but hearing it from Leo made it even more painful.

Leo may have not been the most doting sibling, but he was the one that was closest to her heart.

Tears formed on her crimson orbs.

Thanks to the tall grass around her, none from afar could see her in this moment of agony.

She couldn't imagine that a day like this where the people, who used to treat her as family, now treats her as a stranger and an abomination.

She cringed at the thought as she hugged her knees tighter.

But as her tears fell on her porcelain colored face...

"Oh, it's you..." it was a cold and familiar tone.

She looked back immediately with a tear-stained face only to see her younger brother, Takumi, whose golden caramel orbs gave her a critical gaze.

But the moment he saw the tears that rolled down her face, guilt immediately washed over his face.

Corrin immediately wiped her face as she turned her back away from him.

Despite his hate towards her, Corrin always wanted to get the chance to talk to him. However, Takumi on the other hand, would often find ways to shut her down and close any door of opportunity that she could find.

But seeing her current state, he wanted to make an exception just this once...

"Can't believe I'd see you here in all places like this..." He said with crossed arms, while his eyes looked away.

Corrin sucked her breath as her face was etched with a scowl.

"It must be a pleasure to see me like this, huh? It's alright. Go on...laugh even. Just leave already and pretend you didn't see anything...that's all that I request from you then maybe I can leave you alone like you've always wanted me to." Corrin said as she leaned her face on her knees, hiding any more tears that might come after.

She could hear the rustling of the grass, and expected it to drown away as Takumi would walk away. But instead, the sound was getting nearer until it stopped. Seconds after, she could feel a sudden weight pressed a foot away beside her on the ground.

She took a slight peek at her left and saw Takumi sitting down beside her as his eyes looked at the orange sunset before them and his face looking relaxed more than usual.

"I'm not that evil." He said, his words were almost a whisper. This time though, it had a kinder tone into it.

"...so, I wonder what thing had caused someone like you to cry like this?" He asked, hoping to break her awkward silence.

Corrin raised her head as she raised a brow at him.

"Are you actually concerned about me?"

"Well, I may not trust you but it doesn't mean I have to hate you all the time." He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Corrin just stared at him silently, as she can't help but wonder:

_'Am I actually awake or am I just dreaming?'_

"So, are you just going to patronize me, while I sit down here or are you actually going to answer my question?" Takumi said with a grimace stricken face, proving her that she's dreaming.

Corrin can't help but smile at him. After all, this was something she never expected, especially from Takumi of all people.

She leaned her chin on her knees as her mind contemplated on whether or not to tell him.

 _'Hah. Can I actually tell it to the person that also called me a traitor?'_ She thought as her crimson eyes studied her younger brother's face.

Noticing her stare, his brows scrunched together as a small hint of blush crept on his cheeks.

"You do know that you are staring, right?"

"I'm sorry. It's just...it's not that I don't trust you or anything. It's just I wonder if I could tell you about it." Corrin said with a sigh at the end.

"Actually, I don't know if I have the strength to tell anybody."

After all, that's what she has always been, even when she was still back in Nohr. She always kept it to herself-her sadness; her pain. It was something she doesn't want others to see. She never wanted to burden anybody with her thoughts especially now that she's a leader of an army.

"Try me. I think I am at least capable to hear you out. But only just for today..."

"Well, it is just... I know you hate Nohr and I know that what they did to our Mother was unforgivable. But, I still love them-my Nohrian siblings."

Takumi cringed at what he just heard. He bit his lip, trying to stifle any bit of hate he had towards the said country.

 _'I'll bear with it. Just this once...'_ He said in his thoughts as if to chide himself.

"Then why didn't you choose to side with them back then?" He said with a bitter tone.

"Believe it or not, I chose Hoshido because I believe this is the right thing. I chose Hoshido because of you."

Takumi looked at her with wide eyes. He doesn't know if he will feel proud or offended.

"What do you mean because of me?" His last two words were drawled.

"Looking at you at how much you hated me and distrust me, and especially your reaction to Mother's death...it was enough to tell me what was true despite all the lies everyone has been telling me all these years. The lies that was fed to me the moment I started living in Nohr. I didn't know what to believe in back when I was asked to side on. I was confused and scared, but your emotions told me the truth." Corrin said, then her voice started to crack as tears once again cascaded down her face.

"But it hurts. It hurts so much how they called me a _traitor_. Xander, and now even Leo. The family that I knew and I was with are now my enemies. They look at me with those eyes as if I am nothing but a stranger. Not only that, they also want me dead." Corrin wiped her eyes, as she tried to make her words clear.

Takumi could feel a knot suddenly form on his chest. After all, he too called her the same thing-a traitor. Despite the pain inside him as his eyes studied her face, he knew deep inside that he still hated her.

But oftentimes he would be reminded what Yukimura said after their Mother's death: _'Corrin leaving is not something the Queen wanted.'_

"It made me feel so alone. Even if they lied to me, a part of me believes that somehow we are still family. I never meant to betray them. I just wanted them to fight alongside me. King Garon may be evil but my siblings weren't." Then she smiled bitterly.

"I already know that you wouldn't believe me. Heck, maybe no one will. People in Hoshido will only think that I am suspicious for even thinking like this towards our enemies." Her melancholic eyes were still damp as it now focused on the tuft of grass just right between her feet.

"And its ironic that I get to tell you this. But its alright. You guys can doubt me all you want. Maybe I really don't deserve everyone's trust. However, if you guys trust me or not, I will continue down this path and fight until the end."

For that single moment, Takumi looked at her with a genuine, sympathetic gaze. He couldn't believe the day would come that he would actually feel sorry for her. The guilt that he initially felt got amplified.

For her to accept his feelings of contempt just like that made him feel contrite. If anything, he'd feel better if Corrin just denied it.

This was a Corrin that he didn't expect to see.

This was a Corrin whom no one in the army imagined ever existed.

He gritted his teeth. He just couldn't accept it.

Despite the hate, he too wanted to comply to his late Mother's wish.

Then he thought: _'This could be the start.'_

"So, you are just going to accept it? You are not even going to prove us wrong?" He said as his eyes now glaring straight at her.

"No, I'm sorry. It's not like that..."

Takumi stood up from his spot as he dusted off the grass from his robe.

"Remember this, from now on I myself will see if you are worthy of our trust or not. I will make sure to stand behind you, look at you. Then if I see any behavior that will cause me to distrust you." Takumi then pointed at his Fujin Yumi.

"I myself will shoot you with my arrows and kill you." Takumi said with his index finger pointing directly at her.

He didn't wait for any response for her. He just turned around, and returned to the direction where he came from, and said:

"See you on the battlefield."

His words were cold, but to Corrin it felt like a fire that gave her warmth. A warmth that she had been longing for ever since the war started.

She smiled.

"I will look forward to it."

* * *

Wars were pretty common on the borderlines of Hoshido.

There's not a moment where Nohr will not send their armies of Faceless to wreck havoc.

However, there was also not a moment where Corrin will not join in the front lines-much to Takumi's chagrin.

He just couldn't keep an eye on her, and the fact that her two loyal retainers, Jakob and Kaze, and her Nohrian best friend, Silas did not fail to leave her side.

For everyone, it was good. Corrin maybe elegant and beautiful when making strokes with her sword, but she was always wild and aggressive in fighting alongside everyone on the front lines.

With all her flips and aerial attacks, she surely moved swiftly from one Faceless to another. The three men made sure they were moving in fluid motion to support her by covering her openings and blind sides, while keeping up with her speed. They were all so smooth in their movements that the Young Prince couldn't even have an opportunity to join in and actually fight alongside her. Even he had his own hands full as he had to support the others on the back lines being an archer.

From afar, he could see that Corrin would often ride along with Silas to bring her to the midst of the swarm of Faceless' with Kaze and Jakob following just right behind them. Then the rest of the army would then attack from the outside to minimize the swarm of the Faceless.

It was a perfect strategy for a mindless, zombie-like army.

Corrin would jump off from Silas' horse, and would either take the offensive by slashing her way to the center from above with her spins or transforming into a dragon and take on as many attacks as she could to serve as a diversion.

Jakob would make sure that Corrin is healed well enough to sustain the attacks. Kaze, on the other hand, would attack from the shadows, while anticipating the moment he would need to sweep away Corrin from the center of the battle.

After the fight, like always, they were victorious. However, with Corrin's fighting style they were victorious in the expense of her taking most of the injuries. If there was one thing Takumi noticed, Corrin was definitely an excellent swordsman but is often distracted with her thoughts mainly consisting of her concern for her comrades.

If anything, her mistakes were often caused by the fact that she's trying to save the people around her instead on focusing on helping herself.

Her face sustained a bruise on her left cheek. Her body has deep cuts and blotches of blood can be found on various parts of her armor.

"My Lady, this is really something that you should avoid doing. I know well enough that you are better than this only if you put more concern to yourself." Jakob said as he held out his rod on the girl that sat on the bed inside the infirmary.

"It's okay, Jakob. This is nothing. After all, I am a dragon. I can handle more of this, and I know that you can always fix me up in no time. I just can't let the others get hurt." She said, trying to cheer up the butler, who only have an unreadable expression on his face.

"As much as I admire your fighting spirit, my Lady, however we can no longer afford losing you for the second time." This time it was Kaze's turn to chide on her, as he dabbed medicinal herbs on her cuts.

But despite all her wounds, she still carried a smile on her face.

"Hahaha! Don't worry Kaze, with you by my side I don't think I'll get lost anytime soon." She tried to joke.

But her two retainers could barely smile due to her current condition.

Her armor was stripped off from her and was given to Mozu for cleaning. Right now, only her black fitted blouse, leggings and bloody bandages were the only thing that was wrapped around her body.

Takumi, who happens to sit just in front of her, had minor bruises that are now currently being tended by his younger Sister, Sakura.

Takumi couldn't help but glare at Corrin due to her lack of self consciousness.

"Kaze is right." Sakura muttered, to which only Takumi can hear.

"We may have won our battles up until now, but is it still victory if we end up losing her again?" She said with a forlorn expression.

Sakura may have not been old enough to remember much of Corrin before she got kidnapped, but she knew well enough how much her older siblings were affected by her lost.

Takumi winced at Sakura's touch on his bruises, which caused him to grit his teeth. There were tons of things he wanted to say but decided to keep them under his breathe.

Sakura didn't mind her brother's silence. After all, she knew of his hostility towards their long, lost sister. However, even she hopes that maybe someday they would get along.

After a few hours, Corrin's retainers, Sakura, the rest of the injured, who were finally completely healed up, and the healers left the infirmary.

But Corrin and Takumi remained.

"So, is this your way of showing how trustworthy you are? Throwing your life away into the front lines like there's no tomorrow?" Takumi said as he approached her on her bed.

His arms were crossed, while his usual critical eyes gazed at her.

Corrin tiredly opened her slit, crimson eyes.

"Not really. I just thought I needed to work harder while Big Brother is still not here. I have to protect everyone in his behalf." She said with a tired tone.

"Oh really? Is this the way how you will lead Hoshido to victory, while he is gone? Even if he is not here, you do know that only the wielder of the Yato can restore peace in our world, but do you honestly think you can do it like that? What would you think Big Brother and Sister would feel if you are gone once again?" He asked with so much sarcasm in his tone.

"I am sorry. I guess, I am pretty rash. No, I guess I am just selfish." She said as her eyes were filled with remorse.

"Didn't you promise me that you'll let me watch your back?" He muttered under his breath.

But thanks to the silence of the infirmary, Corrin was able to hear every word.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She said as her lips finally curled into a frown.

"I never thought of it that way. But you are right. I will try to look after myself more. But, just in case I forget, you better keep up, Takumi." She said, with a slight smile.

"Oh, I definitely will." Takumi said as he tried to restrain a smile.

Suddenly, a thought came into Corrin's mind as she sat up and ignored the pain of her wounds.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Takumi asked.

"I just thought of something..." She said with a hopeful, innocent gaze glazed over her eyes.

Takumi just raised a brow at her.

"And what would that be?"

"You said you wanted to watch my back to see if I am trustworthy or not, right?" She asked with a grin, her face filled with excitement.

However, Takumi suddenly felt a sudden heaviness down the pits of his stomach.

"Yes. Exactly. So, what of it?"

"What if...I give you more opportunities to do so. Like, maybe we can hang out even outside of battles?"

"That's certainly out of the question." The younger prince said with grimace.

Corrin on the other hand just pursed her lips. Apparently, she couldn't take no for an answer.

"Then, how about if I put it this way. Why not...teach me the way of the Bow?" She said with an expression as if asking for a challenge.

"Me? Teach you?! I don't think it's even necessary." Takumi asked with a scoff on its tone.

"You are the best Archer in all of Hoshido. Not only will you get more time to watch me, but by teaching me I can also be a better soldier for Hoshido."

Takumi normally wouldn't relent ever so easily. However, her eyes were determined more than anything. It was a look that he had seen from her for the first time. It was a look that was far from the time when he found her crying.

 _'No wonder I suddenly felt bad...'_ He said in his thoughts as he let out an exasperated sigh.

_'For mother...'_

"Fine. But the moment that I find you a hindrance to my own training, we will call it off, understood?"

Corrin smiled wildly as she threw her arms around him. Takumi stood stiff in place at the sudden contact.

"Thank you, Takumi. This really means a lot to me. Thank you for giving me this chance." She said as she let go, her face only a few inches from him.

A blush immediately crept up towards his cheeks.

"Whatever. The moment you are all healed up, we will start practice immediately. Don't expect me to take it easy on you." He said with a strict tone, whilst he tried to look aloof.

Much to his dismay, the warmth was still on his face. Hoping to not embarrass himself further, he quickly turned around and left the premises.

* * *

It didn't take long as Corrin's wounds healed up thanks to the constant care of both Jakob and Kaze.

She immediately wore her armor, with Jakob just right beside her as he helped put it on.

"You are pretty excited today, my Lady. May I know what you are planning as of the moment? This agenda doesn't seem to be on your schedule." Jakob said, while in deep thought as he proceeded to brush her hair.

She gasped as she realized something.

_'Oh right. I haven't told anybody of my plans with him.'_

"Well, you wouldn't believe what just happened...Takumi and I are actually going to spend some time together from now on!" She said full of glee.

"Oh dear. That's rather unexpected of Prince Takumi. Would you need my presence there just in case? Or maybe I could send Kaze to guard you the whole afternoon, I am sure that would please him so." Jakob said as worry painted over his face.

But, Corrin just laughed as she gently punched her dear, loyal Butler on his right shoulder.

"Silly Jakob. I don't think I need someone to look after me. It's not like I am going to enemy territory and get myself killed. He is just my brother. To be honest, I am happy that we finally got the chance to hang out even if it's a training session."

"Training session? For what?" Jakob asked with curious eyes as he went back to adjusting her armor.

"Archery. I have always wanted to learn it anyway. So..." Corrin said as she headed out of the door.

"I will be going!"

"My Lady!" Jakob tried to call her, but she was already meters away from the Tree House as she made her way to the archery rage.

Jakob just sighed.

"As long as it makes her happy." He said, as a small smile escaped his lips and then proceeded with his remaining duties for the day.

* * *

It has already been a week since Corrin trained under the tutelage of Takumi.

As he said, he definitely wasn't taking it easy.

"Your arm is too low. Raise it three degrees!"

"Also, bend your right knee another six degrees."

"What are you doing? Never take your eyes away from the Target!"

Corrin gasped in surprise at the last instruction causing her to let go of the bow prematurely, thus sending the arrow far away from the target.

Thankfully, there was no one in the archery range that day, causing Corrin to heave a sigh of relief.

_'Damn, that was close.'_

"Ok...I'm doing my best! Just give me a moment to concentrate..." She said, as she bit her lower lip and took an arrow from the quiver standing beside her.

"What was that? Who asked who for help? Don't tell me you're already whining?" Takumi said with disbelief in his voice, as he raised a brow on her.

"No, I am not. I can do this. We are at war...I can't give up now." Corrin said as she place the arrow on the bow.

But as she was preparing to shoot, her back suddenly felt warmth as arms hovered hers. Then gentle hands guided her hands, as they stretched the bow together.

Corrin could feel his breath right above her ear, and his heartbeat right behind her back.

She never expected his muscles to be this firm, since he looked lean unlike Ryoma, nor did she expected his fingertips to be this soft due to his rigorous training with the bow.

She looked up to take a peek at his face. Corrin never realized that he was this tall. She always thought that they were just right about the same height, and his eyes-she never expected them to be this beautiful as the sun made his eyes glow like topaz.

Their closeness sent blood running to her cheeks.

 _'Damn, what the heck am I thinking...he is my brother! My. Younger. Brother.'_ She reprimanded at herself as her eyes now furiously stared at the target.

Finally, Takumi finally released the arrow as it was sent flying towards the target hitting a bulls eye.

"I guess we can take a break." He muttered, as he slowly removed himself from her and sat down at the sides.

 _'Thank gods. I don't know what my mind will think of if we had stayed that way far longer.'_ She said as she heaved a relaxed sigh.

"Whew. I must admit. I'm grateful for the rest."

 _'And the distance.'_ Corrin added in her thoughts as she took the seat beside Takumi, who was only wiping the sweat off his neck.

As an effort to shift her thoughts:

"It's harder to bend a bow than I imagined." She said as she took a clean towel for herself and wiped her forehead.

"Well, of course. Did you think it would be easy?" Takumi asked sardonically.

His tone didn't flinch Corrin at all. If anything, she was used to it. Actually, compared to the earlier conversations she had with him, she can't help but notice that he has becoming more gentle and open towards her.

She let out a smile at her small triumph.

If anything, Takumi really reminded her of her Nohrian younger brother. Leo used to be the same back when they were children. The way how he was cold towards her, but behind his frigidness was warmth. It was something that she had missed greatly.

But, she wasn't here to compare, nor to fill the void of what she has lost. All she can do now just hold on to her precious memories from the past and march forward with the current relationships she has now.

"To be honest, sort of. But, that's only because you make it look easy, Takumi."

Takumi raised a brow at her remark.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Corrin shook her head, as her eyes looked at him with sheer admiration.

"No, I mean it. Watching you, it looks effortless. But when I pick up the bow, I realized that I need to work on my stance, my strength, and my concentration. Still, I've already improved compared to the first few days we started training. Wouldn't you agree?" She said with a sheepish smile.

Takumi's face finally relaxed as he nodded back.

"Yes, you are making progress. But make no mistake-you have a long way to go!"

Corrin can't help but giggle as she stood up once more and stretched her arms.

"Of course. So, why don't we get back to work?" She said as she walked back to the shooting range and picked up her bow.

She took another arrow from the quiver.

Takumi followed suit, as he stood behind her.

"Very well. Okay, get into position, take a deep breath, slowly pull back..." He instructed, albeit, this time with no strictness or any hint of sarcasm.

But as she followed his instructions, her hands suddenly slipped as the string of the bow grazed deeply on her hand.

Corrin winced in pain as she felt hot liquid spreading over her right palm from her fingers.

"Ow!"

Upon hearing her, Takumi went closer, and felt worry fill his senses. A feeling he never thought he would have felt towards Corrin.

"What happened?!" He asked.

"Sorry! My hand slipped." She said as she gritted her teeth, then looked at her right palm. She could see blood dripping from it.

"Oh damn. I'm bleeding."

"How bad is it?" He asked, as he walked closer towards her.

But Corrin just shook her head and took a step back.

"It's not bad. I'll be fine...this is nothing." She said as she put her hand behind her.

"Let me see." Takumi as he held her hand, and examined it with his eyes.

His touch was gentle unlike his rough words.

Corrin would have gotten flustered once again from his touch if it weren't for the stings her hand had been sending her.

"Nope, you're done for today."

It didn't take long for him to find out how bad it was.

"But I want to keep practicing! This is my chance to learn from you!" Corrin said angrily.

Actually, there was more into that than just learn his battle tactics, what she wanted to learn the most from him is Takumi as a person.

But, Takumi was firm as his brows scrunched up together as anger also flared up to his head.

"I said you're done." Takumi growled.

His demanding tone caused Corrin to feel a bit shocked.

"You can't hit anything with an injury like that." Then his face loosened up a bit, and continued in a gentler tone. "And besides, you'll get other chances."

Corrin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _'Does this mean he doesn't mind continuing my training with him?'_ She thought with a hopeful gaze.

"Do you mean that, Takumi? I'd be really grateful for the opportunity. I guess, I'll get this bandaged up immediately then." She said, once again feeling rather excited.

Then suddenly, before she could leave, Kaze was running towards them with a serious expression on his face.

"Excuse me, Milady." He said as he bowed before the two royals, but he immediately noticed Corrin's bleeding hand.

"What happened?" Kaze couldn't help but ask.

But, Corrin just shook her head.

"Don't mind this. It's a long story. May I know what you were trying to say a while ago?" She asked.

Takumi eyed him curiously as well.

"Yes, as I was about to say, the Borderlines near the North are under attacked once again by an army of Faceless."

Corrin looked at him carefully as she bit her lip.

"Alright. Prepare everyone right away. We will leave immediately. Please, also call Jakob to tend to my wound." She ordered.

"But, your hand..." Takumi said.

"Yes, Milady. I don't think you're in apt condition to fight alongside us." Kaze said, as worry drenched his features.

"No. This is nothing. As long as Jakob can fix this, I will be okay. I have been gone long enough from the battlefield. I could use some practice." Corrin said, as she smiled and then looked at Takumi.

"This is our chance to fight together. Now, watch my back, okay?"

Takumi let out an exasperated sigh. If there was one thing he learned about her, he learned that she is a stubborn fool.

"Just get that damned hand fixed already." Takumi said.

"Yes, I will."

Corrin smiled at him as she nodded and followed her green-haired retainer.

* * *

It took an hour to get everyone to the Northern mountains, and that was the fastest they could get.

Corrin positioned the army on the cliff to get a view of the zombie army that was about to launch an attack on the Northern villages.

Much to her dismay, she wasn't able to tend to her hand as promised. The best thing Jakob could do in a pressed time such as this was clean it and have it bandaged up.

Blood still made its way through the bandage, but Corrin made sure no one would notice her injured hand.

As promised, Takumi was right beside her along with Silas and her retainers. Hinoka was along with her and Sakura as well as they prepared a plan to attack.

"Alright, everyone. This time we will have the Sky Knights lead the first attack." Corrin said as she looked through her older Sister's eyes and Subaki's.

"Yes, my Lady. We will handle it with perfection." Subaki said with his usual air of confidence.

"You can count on me, Sister." Hinoka said, as she walked along Subaki to put themselves and the rest into position.

"Then while the Faceless are distracted, everyone on foot will attack on the front, okay?"

"YES!" The army replied with conviction.

"Alright, let's go!" Corrin eyed her retainers, and as well as Takumi and Silas. A gesture, saying to stay close.

She looked at Silas as she tugged on his arm.

"Silas, you along with Kaze and Jakob will lead the ones on foot."

Silas just looked at her with widened eyes.

"But, what about you, Corrin?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me. I will go with Takumi on this one." She said.

"Are you sure?"

Corrin just nodded back in response.

"Alright, but be careful, okay?"

Though Corrin looked self-assured, Takumi couldn't help but feel that there's something amiss. Looking at her serious face that showed no hint of weakness, he just couldn't point it out. However, his assumptions weren't far off.

 _'Is her hand really alright?'_ He thought, but nonetheless followed right behind her.

As planned, the Sky Knights launched the first attack to serve as a diversion. Then on foot, with Takumi beside her, Corrin led the offense on the front.

Silas, Kaze and Jakob went on ahead to serve as a filter for Corrin and the rest, who were now on their own battles.

Corrin held her Yato with her bandaged hand. The touch sent stings on her causing her to seethe in pain.

Takumi shot at the enemies, while she made follow-ups with her slashes to completely pulverize the Faceless. But today, they seemed outnumbered.

"Tch. There seems to be more of these freaks today." Corrin said, as she made an awkward slash.

Takumi knew how apt she was with her blade, but he could tell from watching behind her back how less elegant and fluid her strikes were.

 _'Is it because of her injury?'_ He thought as guilt washed over him.

_'I shouldn't have pushed her too hard.'_

The Faceless immediately swarmed to their direction as they all swung their hands and clubs at her direction.

"Takumi, stay back!" She said.

But, Takumi stood his ground and instead shot the others that were swarming towards their direction.

"No! Do you honestly think I will just let you take the hits all the time? I thought you wanted to learn from me?! Let me show you how I fight!" He said as he made quick shots, shooting down one Faceless after the other.

Corrin parried with the Faceless' attacks as much as she could, but she couldn't grip her blade right as her arm started to shake due to the spasms of pain her palm has been sending her.

"Damn it." She cursed, then suddenly an attack from above came.

She tried to dodge it by putting her sword up to defend herself. Instead, due to her weak grip and the amount of blood on her hand, Yato was swept away from her grasp as it flew to the ground.

Then suddenly a hit came from the right, which was aimed on her right side near her abdomen. The impact sent her flying towards Takumi's direction.

"Corrin!" He screamed, then he set his Fujin Yumi aiming towards the Faceless that sent her flying.

"How dare you!" He screamed with rage and shot the Faceless without any hesitation.

The Faceless immediately disseminated from their vision.

Corrin coughed as she spewed out blood from her mouth. Her head was getting dizzy.

She knelt in all fours as she tried to stand up. But her arms and her legs just shook in response.

Takumi immediately went beside her as he hoisted her up for a bit. He saw her bleeding bandaged hand.

"Damn, I knew it! Your hand isn't better at all!" He bellowed angrily at her.

However, this time it wasn't out of sheer hatred but concern.

She inhaled sharp breaths as she wiped the blood off her lips with her better hand.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over quickly. I need to get my Yato." She said as she held his shoulder and tried to stand up.

Instead, Takumi took her left arm and draped it around his shoulders and helped her up on her feet.

"No, you are not. We will ask the others to get your sword later. First, we have to get you off the battlefield quickly before anything else happens to you." Takumi said.

"No, I can't leave them behind! I will fight!" Corrin said as she tried to push herself away from him.

But, Takumi tightened his grip on her waist and brought her body closer to his with his arms protectively.

"I said, no! Didn't you just promise me that you will take care of yourself from now on?!" He exclaimed, causing Corrin to look at him with widened eyes.

"You really are worried about me."

But before Corrin could indulge herself at the thought of Takumi finally having concern for her, she sensed an incoming Faceless coming to their left.

She could hear its heavy footsteps getting nearer towards them at an intense speed thanks to her heightened dragon senses.

Before she could react, the Faceless was a meter away from them, and Takumi doesn't seem to sense this at all since his thoughts were all on the girl on his arm.

With the strength she had left in her, Corrin pushed Takumi away as she swiftly used her Dragon Stone to transform into a Dragon.

She let out a wild roar as if to taunt the enemies around them.

"What the!" Takumi said as he got shoved into the ground, then he saw it right before his eyes.

Corrin's dragon form being tackled to the ground by a group of giant Faceless.

She roared in pain as blue flames surrounded her body, a sign that shows that she's transforming back to her human form.

He readied his Fujin Yumi.

He could feel the anger and adrenaline rushing inside his veins.

"Corrin!" He screamed as he fired the shots.

She laid on the ground.

Her head felt so light.

Transforming into a dragon took a lot from her remaining strength. She could barely move her arms, and let alone her legs. The collision with the Faceless made it feel worst.

She can only hear screaming from various directions as a ray of light went straight towards her direction. As it was inches away, she could feel her eyelids getting heavy, while her consciousness drifted away.

_'Did I...fail? At least, in my final moments...we were able to finally bond._ _'_

* * *

Crimson eyes bolted open as she sat up from her bed.

Darkness was all she can see as familiar wooden walls met her gaze.

She was back in the Tree House in the Astral Plane.

"I...survived?" She said.

She looked at herself, as she was just clad in her regular sleeping clothes, which was a simple loose white dress. Her injured hand had a fresh bandaged on as blood still seeped through it. However, this time the bleeding is not as bad as it used to.

Then she looked towards the window. Sunlight threatened to pierce through the curtains telling them that its still morning.

 _'What happened? Is everyone alright? Takumi...is he okay?'_ She thought as she tried to jog up her memory.

Then she heard the door opening, only to see the familiar figure. His dark eyes wide and his face filled with relief.

"Milady! You are finally awake." Jakob immediately went to her side.

"Finally awake? How long was I out?" She asked.

"Well, you've been out for a day since our mission back in the Northern Valley. Thankfully, despite your state of unconsciousness, we were still able to come out victorious with zero casualties. However, people still got injured in the fight. But not as bad as you did, Milady. Seriously, what were you doing fighting with an injury?" Jakob said with in an agitated expression on his face.

Corrin didn't even smile like usual.

After all, she knew that this time she fought knowing she might fall.

"I'm sorry." She said with downcast eyes.

Then flashes from the fight before appeared on her mind, as she suddenly remembered her long, silver-haired, younger brother.

"Takumi...what about Takumi? Is he alright?" She asked.

"Prince Takumi is alright. He was the reason we won the last battle with his sudden outburst of power. He was really worried about you, Lady Corrin. Though he won't actually admit it. He looked after you endlessly for hours. He wouldn't have left a while ago if it weren't for Princess Hinoka telling him to rest and tend to his own injuries. He was the one that brought you back to us along with your Yato."

Corrin let out a sigh of relief.

 _'I'm glad he is safe. To think that a day would come that he would genuinely care for me...'_ She said as a smile escaped her lips.

"Oh dear, did you actually caught a cold? Your face seems red..." Jakob remarked, causing Corrin to hold on to her cheeks.

"Red?! What are you talking about, Jakob? Maybe your eyes are just playing on you." She let out an awkward laugh.

Jakob wasn't buying her lies. After all, he already knew whether or not she was lying to her face. But he didn't bade it much mind.

Hoping to change the subject, she said: "Wait, maybe I needed some fresh air. What do you think?" She said.

 _'Here we go again. Corrin, remember...HE IS YOUR BROTHER!'_ She chided herself in her thoughts.

"I guess, there's nothing wrong about that. But, let's get you some decent clothes on you first if you don't mind." Jakob proceeded to get clothes from her chest, as he took out a simple blue dress with white laces and a pair of plain black doll shoes.

Though she may be far away from Nohr, Oboro took the liberty to make her clothes that she used to wear from scratch based on her descriptions. Much to Corrin's delight, they were of fine quality and material. Not only that, they were also highly fashionable as well.

"Don't wander off to much, Milady. Please come back immediately if you may." Jakob said, to which Corrin nodded back.

"Yes, I promise, Jakob. Thank you so much for always taking good care of me."

"You're welcome, Milady. It's the least I could do for you." Jakob said with a graceful bow.

Then she finally left, and made her way to the Archery Range.

For the first time, the Range was empty as no one was even practicing in it, specifically a certain Hoshidan Prince.

She was hoping to see him so she could thank him for saving her.

 _'But, I guess I can do something else.'_ She said as she eyed her bow that was hanging on her personal locker. She took it with her and brought it in the practice area.

She sat quietly on the bench. Thanks to Takumi's great teachings, she now knows how to tend to her bow independently.

Then as she was adjusting the strings, a voice echoed through the empty hall.

"Hey, what are you doing with that bow?"

Corrin was startled as it caused her to grip hard on her bow. She looked up only to see the man, whom she had been seeking the moment she woke up.

"Takumi, you're alright. Thank God." She said filled with glee, however restrained her urge to hug him.

"Of course, I am alright. Rather, shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?"

"Right. I'm feeling better now, though." She said as her eyes went back to her bow.

"Seriously, you were knocked out badly during the fight, and now I find you getting yourself worked up again? I thought I told you to lay off until your hand heals!" He may not show it on his face, but his tone was the dead giveaway as it was completely drenched in concern.

"Oh, I know. I'm not practicing. I'm just polishing and adjusting the tension." She said as she tinkered with the string of the bow.

"Finding out that I actually missed a day...I feel restless not being able to practice."

Takumi pursed his lips as he took the seat beside her, while he resisted the urge to smile.

"Seriously, you are really a handful. I wonder how Jakob and Kaze gets to keep all their hair with the stress you are giving them all the time."

Corrin let out a small giggle.

"I guess, I am."

"You're really getting into this, aren't you?" He asked, referring to her current obsession.

She looked at him with an exhilarated look on her face, as her lips formed a wide smile.

"You know...I am!" She said excitedly.

"It was devastatingly hard at first, but you're really a good teacher!" But her lips curled down slightly, as she realized something.

"Although, I do hope I'm coming along fast enough and not just wasting your time."

A blush crept on Takumi's cheeks.

"Don't worry, you're not." He tried to muster.

She looked at him with a gaze seeking assurance.

"Really?"

"No. Believe it or not, you're actually really talented. And as much as I hate to do this, I have to apologize. I've seen your dedication to Hoshido with my own two eyes especially back there during the fight back in the Northern borderlines and the battles right before that. So, please forgive me for doubting you in the first place. You are really worthy of our trust, and I will gladly continue your training as soon as you're ready." He said.

Though his blush was evident in his features, his golden caramel eyes stared directly back at her crimson orbs.

She smiled once again. This time it was a calm one.

"Thank you, Takumi. I'm so glad you gave me a chance."

"You're welcome." He replied, and then he took something out of his pocket.

"Oh by the way, take this." He said as he gave it to her.

Corrin took it immediately off his hands as she examined it.

"It's a salve that might help your hand heal faster."

She held it with glee, as she let out a grin towards the boy in front of her.

"Great! I was dying of the thought that I can't get back to work with you soon."

Takumi let out a laugh. This was the first time Corrin he heard it. Not only was it just a laugh, but was a laugh aimed towards her. It was music to her ears.

"Me too, Corrin. Now, get better quickly. I'll look forward to our next practice."

* * *

Corrin smiled as she fondly relived her memories of him in her mind.

Her first moments with him back in Hoshido.

She opened her eyes as she took out a red ribbon from her pocket. She played with it on her fingers as she caressed it gently.

_'If there was only one thing I didn't regret, it was the fact that I was able to love you, Takumi. You were the one that found me back then. I could never ever forget that.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to subscribe, send comments and kudos!
> 
> Criticisms (and flames) are welcome! :D
> 
> Look forward for the next chapter!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> To those who are playing the game, if you wanna visit my castle here is my calling card: 16530-59693-80602-04492


End file.
